Hunger Games- The Future
by Hungergames10101
Summary: Katniss and Peeta begin their life together after the Hunger Games. What will their life of privacy and new found freedom bring them? some *cough cough* (you know what i'm talking about) P.S the 74th hunger games happened- the quarter quell did not. P.P.S Prim did not die.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! I hope you like this story. It isn't my first fanficion but is my first Hunger Games, I hope you enjoy *cough cough wink wink* I hope you like the stuff in here ;) you have been warned! **

Peeta's P.O.V

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you Kat, to call you mine, to wake up to your face every morning, to fall asleep with you every night. To make children, to make love. Katniss Everdeen, will you be my wife?" I finally gasped out, producing a simple ring, nothing too exuberant, Katniss wouldn't accept anything bigger

"YES YES YES YES! Yes Peeta! I love you!" Nothing else was needed, she launched herself on to me, kissing me, I kissed her back, deepening the kiss, I started to undress her, her bra, struggling with the straps over her shoulders, but she helped me, flinging it off to the side of the room, soon after my shirt followed, then my jeans and her jeans eventually my boxers, finishing it off were her pants. "I... l...Love you Peeta" She moaned into my mouth, my hands were pounding at her breasts, feeding off the groans coming from within her. I worked my hands down, Down.

Katniss' P.O.V

Peeta slipped two fingers into me, "Peeta!" He carried on, working his magic until I grabbed his wrists. I placed his hands back on my breasts, but soon after they were back of, I slid down his body, the sounds coming out of his mouth were promising, as I stroked him he called out "stop it kat, stop teasing! I slid it into my mouth, stopping just before I gagged. "I'm about to-" I cut him off. "I know Baby, don't worry" Suddenly, I felt my mouth fill with the white liquid. Coming back up, to his face, I looked at him. I swallowed.

Peeta's P.O.V

She is magical. No other girl could ever make me feel like that. Not that I'd done it with any other women, Kat is my first, last and only. Hopefully it's the same with her. She straddled me next. Her hand over her entrance, I grabbed mine and guided it in. Somehow, we ended up standing up; I had her against the kitchen wall, pounding quickly, fast and hard, rough. The way Kat liked it. "Peeta! Harder Peeta!"

Half an hour later, we were cleaned up, after having a shower we decided to take a walk, slowly though. Kat had to walk slowly. It looks like I did go 'hard and fast'

Katniss' P.O.V

"Peeta! Look at this!" I watched as my fiancé struggled up the hill, with the picnic basket in his right hand, swapping over to his left half way "I'm coming Kat! I thought you were in pain, that's why _you _couldn't carry this, it way's a ton baby!" He explained. I carried on, laughing and giggling at him. It was the truth, I was hurting, but it was nothing new, we were 24, we had plenty of sex, some days it hurt so much I couldn't walk. That's why we generally have it down stairs now. So I don't have to brave the stairs.

Suddenly I was on the floor, engulfed in Peeta's large, muscly arms. "Baby" I complained, "The picnic food, it's going to be eaten by some wild animal or some wild person"

Peeta's P.O.V

I giggled at her care over the food; I thought I was meant to be the baker, the one with the food, who cares about it. But apparently not. I prodded her nose and rolled off her. "Okay Miss to be Mellark. I'll go and get the food I said in a pretend whiny voice. I stalked off. I grabbed the basket and went back to where she was standing, my jaw dropped. Behind her was the most beautiful scene I have ever seen. A clear, blue lake with trees surrounding it was buried in the hill side; it looked like no one had been here for years, centuries even.

"No one ever comes here" Katniss answered, reading my mind. "We're alone" She said mischievously, Giving me the eyebrow. I felt myself getting hard. My jeans were getting too tight. Kat seemed to notice. She smirked. It killed me when she did that. It was so sexy. "We'll sort that out after we've eaten" That had to be the best after meal session we'd ever had. Afterwards we laid together on the blanket, "Where do you want it to be?" I ask

"What to be?"

"Our wedding silly" I reply,

"Oh yeah," She replied lazily, "Nowhere too big, I want a simple wedding, somewhere unique though. And somewhere people can afford to go. Nowhere too exotic.

"Okay Baby, whatever you want, it's not like we can't pay for it though." That's another thing about us as a couple. Winning the Hunger games meant we didn't just have one sum of money, but each year, thanks to the new government, a healthy four million pounds was transferred into our banks. Each. It basically meant we were very well of and extremely generous. Giving one million between us to charities a year, charities that help kids, adults now that survived the hunger games get over their problems. Which meant me and Kat got it back in Counselling once a month. We were set up for life. We didn't even have to work; but we did, both of us at my bakery, which brought in another two million a year, so over all, in a year, including the money we give to charity, we make ten million pounds. At the age of 24 that was pretty good going.

**Thank you for reading! Don't be afraid to review / follow/ favourite! I'll update as soon as I can, I already have chapter two and that will be being updated soon! After that, I will update twice a week, whenever I can, so be patient with me! Thank you again!**

**Hungergames10101 (three 1's two 0's)**


	2. Chapter 2

**And I'm back! Couldn't resist another chapter! So, here we go: **

*Three weeks later*

Katniss' P.O.V

I will never get tired of waking up to that face, his hair flopped over his ears, his eyes closed, peacefully sleeping, dreaming of... I don't know that one, his dreams seem to be getting better now, after he proposed all we have been doing in our spare time must be taking his mind of those things and on to another. "Hey baby, why are you blushing?" Peeta asks, and I realise what I was thinking has made my cheeks burn a furious pink. He takes my face in his hands and plants a kiss on my forehead, "Don't worry, I can imagine what it was, he winks, stretches, rolls over, stands up and is out of the bedroom door in a flash.

I follow him down, dressed in one of my tight tops and his baggy trousers, he looks up from what he is doing and grins like the Cheshire cat, "What? You like it?! Come and get it then!" He turns off the gas ring that was cooking my eggs for breakfast in record time and is over to me in a flash, picking me up like a baby, carefully placing me on the new sofa we bought for the kitchen, just for this sort of work. He growls into my ear, "Well hello Baby, you okay?"

"Apart from the fact your squishing me, yeah, I'm mighty fine this morning, how 'bout you Mr Mellark?" I was fine, but if you don't stop talking, someone's going to get punished" And he starts to tickle my tummy, blowing raspberries every so often, leaving me shrieking, panting on the floor as he stands up and laughs his head off. "It's not funny! It hurts!" I pout.

"Oh baby I'm so terribly sorry" He smirks back at me. I lunge at him, somehow managing to tackle him to the ground. "Ha! Who's in control now babbyyyy?!" As I reach into his trousers, playing with it, he loses control of anything he tries to say, resulting in a long string of mumbling and grumbling with some groaning mixed in. I stop, roll of him and walk up the stairs, "My eggs better be cooked when I get back down!"

Peetas' P.O.V

I stand up, smiling to myself, realising my erection was still as big as before. Oh dear. Looks like a repeat of last night's shower session is needed. I walk up the stairs, listening to my Kat sing. Her voice is making me melt. I need to get in there quick. I open the door and slip all of my clothes off. I quietly slide the shower door open and step in, shutting the door behind me, "Well hello" I whisper into her ear from behind, grabbing her waist and spinning her round to face me. Looking at her perfect body is enough to make me go weak at the knees, when she licks her lips it's enough. I attack her lips while my hands find her tits, running my fingers over he erect nipples, taking the left one in my mouth, I nibble gently, while she laughs gently, taking my erect cock in her hands, pounding, soon. I've reached my maximum, I yell at her to stop as I find her entrance and guide it in. She has her hand wrapped in my hair; she's fighting with my tongue whilst I'm pounding harder and harder. Until we reach our climaxes together "mmmm..." the sound escapes from her throat. She's got her eyes closed "I'm not sure I need those eggs anymore baby, no matter how good your cooking is"

Ten minutes later, I am quite literally shovelling scrambled egg down her throat; she wouldn't eat so I made her, its important, today is going to be busy in the bakery and our other till server, Finnick is off, ill. It's just me and Kat today, me baking, her serving.

Katniss' P.O.V

Work today. No matter how much we did in the shower today I still feel tired, sleep deprived. I blame it on Peeta. It's his face. It's to handsome. "Come on Kat, lets' a 'go" I laugh at his attempt to do a Italian accent. "Pathetic" I wink at him. He scoops up the car keys off the white marble in the kitchen. He opens the oak door in one, swift movement and holds it open whilst he makes a 'This way' Movement with his arm. "Ladies first, but just before I step out the door he manages to say "But men just before" and he chuckles to himself as he races down the path, I follow, shutting the door and locking it with my own pair of keys. He's already in the car; the car is his baby, the new Audi TT, in white. I have to admit. It is pretty impressive, small though, so we have an Audi q3 for other occasions, stuff we need a bigger car for. Peeta's looking up at me, with that admiring face on. I scowl at him jokily and get in the car

Twenty minutes later, at twenty past seven were at the bakery. Peeta's straight into the kitchen "We took too long in the shower baby" He calls out, and I smile the floor, putting the blinds up, wiping surfaces down and setting the tills up correctly. "Were fine baby, were only going to be ten minutes late" I call back, five minutes later "I know now Kat" He answers immediately.

Peetas P.O.V

I look at the clock, its half one. I take the final batch of rolls out and leave them on the die to cool down, I hang up my apron and walk out into the shop front, Katniss is talking to Madge, the mayors daughter, she seems thinner than usual and just before she leaves, she looks at me, smiles and walks out the door "What's wrong with her? She's so much skinnier, and those bags under her eyes" I ask seriously as I walk to the door and turn the 'open' sign to 'closed' "The old mayor, you know Madge's dad?" I nod "Well, he's seriously ill, he's in hospital, in district four, Madge recons it's the best district for him. I nod in agreement. "Oh dear, we'll send him some flowers or something, we'll get them delivered to your mum Kat, she'll give them to him won't she?"

"Depends what ward she's on baby" I can tell by her face she's been affected by the news and I push all ideas that I had before out of my head and engulf her into a bear hug. "Stop it! I can't breathe!" she laughs lazily.

**Well, that's chapter two for you, not much has happened, and the mayor problems will be explained later, why is Katniss so upset?! See yous guys laters, a chapter will be uploaded soon!**

**Thank you for reading! Don't be afraid to review / follow/ favourite!**

**Hungergames10101 (three 1's two 0's)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Here's chapter three, nothing much happens until the end, and there's not much drama, please pm me for ideas, and you will be mentioned! Thank you!**

Peeta's P.O.V

I place two cheese rolls on the table, one for me, and one for my beautiful finance, Katniss Everdeen. I watch her untie her shop apron and fold it up slowly, making sure all the creases were sharp and that it was a perfect square, after she did that she stepped down, of the counter step, and walked towards the table where I had laid out more cheese, ham and some water. "Eat up!" I smile at her, gaining a smile in return. "Luncheon is served to the lady in the white skirt!" she smirks at me, mischievously. Maybe the plans back on. I look at the clock. Maybe not.

"Come on, we have ten minutes until we re-open." I complain, trying to speed her up. She looks at the clock "No we don't, we have twenty. You can't tell the time?" She puts on a baby voice "Oh poor ickle Peeta. Can he not read the time? How cute." She giggles. And sits down, grabbing a cheese roll and tearing a bit off, stuffing it into her mouth "Rntt ou oing' o itt own?" She mumbles through the cheese roll. "I will sit down, thank you." With that I pull out the chair and sit down.

"So-" I start. "We need to start planning the wedding Kat, do you want to do that? Or we could get Annie to help; she does that sort of thing doesn't she?"

"Yeh, she does, she probably costs a fortune though"

I look at her in disbelief, "Kat, you know we can afford it! And she's a friend, mate's rates and all!"

She laughs at me, "What?! We can't expect her to lower the prices for us! Plus I want to plan it, so it can be personal to us I was thinking of district four- with the lakes and everything, it would be perfect" She looks at me, daydreaming.

"Okay! District four it is! We can have a fishing night! Under the stars!" I say jokily.

"Maybe, or we could be normal, and sleep in a hotel or a villa?!" She remarks,

"Mm, maybe, that could be too main stream, too many people sleep in beds these days"

"Who said we'd be sleeping on our wedding night?" She smirks, playfully.

I choked on my piece of bread "wha-?!" She's so innocent normally.

"Come on, let's get re- opened." She finally says as I stuff the last piece of ham in my mouth.

Katniss' P.O.V

I hoped the afternoon was going to go quickly, I was seriously turned on, just looking at him, in his shop apron made me want to jump onto him and... Well, you know the rest. Peeta helps out on the shop front in the afternoons, only baking again when we are getting low, he keeps the moral up, and conversation flowing, which is good because I'm not exactly famous for my social skills. Old women walk in and congratulate us on our engagement; we politely thank them and make small talk. Eventually, the day drags on and at five thirty we hang up our aprons, lock up and get in the car.

"I don't know about you Kat, but we really need to get home, I am so lacking sexual activity." I giggle at him. Ever since we got out of the hunger games, at the age of sixteen, we have had sex, I remember the first time, on the train back home- when Effie walked in on us. "Baby, you've gone red..." Peeta jolts me back to the present time. "Oh yeah, just thinking about when Effie" "walked in on us" Peeta finished. We both laugh at each other, remembering how careful we were then to make sure we were never caught, to never have to go through that embarrassment again.

"Kat,"

"Yes Peeta?"

"Can you- you know, erm..."

"Sure thing," I place my hand on his jeans, feeling the erection bulge, I unzipped his fly and gently stroked the top.

"Mmmm, Kat you are so good at this..." Suddenly he swerved, narrowly missing a traffic cone,

"Let's wait until we get home, maybe we can work a bit better." I smirk at him.

"Oh..." he puts on a mock whiney voice.

I laugh at him and change the subject. Hoping to pass the time quicker. "I hope Madge's dad recovers, he was the best mayor,"

Peeta's P.O.V

Ever since the rebellion, we have had no mayor, no ruler in district twelve, just the government in the capitol. So, the last mayor dying is going to shake Kat up, seeing as she found friendship with the old man whilst living in district thirteen, whilst I was not there or wasn't fully functional. "I know kat, I know, maybe we can visit him?"

"Yes, maybe," she replies.

Katniss P.O.V

We run up the path, unlocking the door quickly, slamming it behind us. "Not in the hall, baby, in the pool" We are desperately kissing each other when Peeta announces this, tearing each other's clothes off. Desperate for more. To feel one another's skin against each other. "The pool it is" I repeat. Peeta scoops me off the floor and kisses my stomach, ignoring my breasts and my down below area. I huff. Guessing I have to entertain myself I stroke my thighs, whilst Peeta fumbles around for the key to unlock the back door I play around with my hair, eventually slipping one finger in side and circling it about. "Kat stop. Save it for me. You know I'm better" Peeta remarks, in a husky voice, his breath ragged."

He places me on the tiling, just off of the pool and starts to undress himself. I copy him and jump in, soon after I'm hit with a current of water as his bombs in. "Sexy" I laugh as he surfaces, flicking his hair back. "Mmm, I know I am"

"You know you are? What did you do as a teenager? Do it for your self? You know, what I was just doing?"

"No Kat, just over you, you know that" He says as he circles his arms up and down, staying afloat.

Peeta P.O.V

Watching Kat do that to herself made me mad. She's mine. I dive under the water, when I got to her i darted my tongue in and out, how she liked it. Just before I ran out of air I felt her insides, with a finger "Shit Kat, you're so wet!" She just shrugged and dived for my face. Our tongues fought for a bit whist I played with her breasts, eventually nipping at her nipples as she guided us to the edge of the pool, I guessed it was something to hold on to, as she grabbed my waist, I grabbed the side with one hand and my very erect cock with the other, "Ready?" I ask, she shakes her head, grabbing my hand, she places it on the side, with her own she replaces my hand on my cock "I want to do it" She guides it in and we were over pretty quickly. We spent until ten o'clock in the pool, mucking about, making love, just fooling about like we did as kids.

"Come on, I need to get my hair washed and dried" Kat says as she climbs out the side of the pool, walking down the path I realise she meant having a shower... I wasn't missing any of that.

**Well well well... wasn't that interesting?! Unfortunately guys, by the end of this week, I won't update for two weeks as I am going on holiday, (FOR TWO WEEKSSS! WHOOP WHOOP!) but I will aim to write two/three more chapters! Until next time!**

**Thank you for reading! Don't be afraid to review / follow/ favourite!**

**Hungergames10101 (three 1's two 0's)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rightayy, so here we are chapter four! Bear with, something will happen soon, don't be afraid to pm me about ideas! You will be mentioned! Here we go:**

*Two months later*

Peeta's P.O.V

_I am standing at the altar. Black tux and smart, black shoes. I look perfect, even if I do say so myself. The audience have started to get anxious. Little whispers turn to worried faces; people start to fidget, to stretch._

_Where are you Kat? Where is Kat? She hasn't turned up yet, apparently the friends that were helping her get ready said that she got in the car fine, she looked fine. What if she's run away I wonder, suddenly, I'm running down the aisle. I'm out of the church and out of the gates in a flash. Where's my Kat? She can't have left me for him could she? She hasn't had second thoughts has she? I find myself in the fields, in the distance I see two figures, one in a white dress- its Kat! The other- he's tall, muscular, but not a muscly as me, wait... "NO GALE! SHE'S MINE!" I am running through the crops at high speed. When I get there, they are wrapped in each other's arm, moaning, fulfilling each other's needs. "Kat?" I whimper. Then she looks at me and grins. "Peeta. Wake up."_

Katniss' P.O.V

"Peeta. Wake up!" "Peeta?!" I moan at him. His eye lids flicker at recognition and for a second, the flailing of the limbs stops. "Hush Peeta, it's alright, Kat is here, shh, I have you baby" It must have been a bad nightmare as when I woke up I was being kicked off the bed. I need to wake him up so I start to undress him, and me. I grab his face and stick my tongue in his mouth. This stirs something up as soon, his fingers are in me, and I'm palming his cock. "Peeta. Stop." He removes his fingers and licks them clean. "What is wrong?" He looks away. I'm hurt by this, "Peeta. Tell me."

"Katniss, it's fine, it's just"

Peeta's P.O.V

How do I tell her that I dreamt about her having an affair with Gale? How?! "Katniis, it's fine, it's just a bad dream!"

"A bad dream Peeta? I was woken up falling to the floor because _you _chucked me out the bed. It wasn't just 'bad' Was it?"

There was no way I was going to get away with not telling her, "I was at the alter, and you- you didn't turn up, we waited for over an hour, so I ran away, I tried to look for you! I found you eventually, in the fields, with-"

"With who Peeta?"

"Gale."

Her face drops. "Gale? Could you not have picked anyone better?" She jokes.

Katniss' P.O.V

GALE?! How could he think I would ever be with Gale on our wedding day? Which is today mind you.

"I don't know kat, you were... you were.."

"We were... what Peeta? We were what?" I already knew the answer

"Having sex Kat. You were having sex with Gale."

"Peeta, you know I wouldn't ever have sex with anyone else. We have each other's virginities. You are my first and my last and guess what?"  
"What?" He asks

"My only, I love you. And todays going to prove it. Today I become not just Mrs Mellark but Your Mrs Mellark." I say.

"well, prove your mine in the..."

"In the?"

"Shower. No, the bath." He replies.

"The shower it is!" I say enthusiastically, keen to get his mind off the fragile subject of me and Gale.

In the hotel room we were staying in there was a posh en-suit bath room, with showers that had multi-coloured knobs and handles that Peeta found could be used for sex by making me push my pussy against one whilst he thrusted from behind. We had to clean them after wards as the worked a little too well. I heard Peeta running the bath and I went to join him, watching as the huge white, square tub filled up with enough water to cover our legs but nothing else.

Peeta's P.O.V

"Baby we have two hours until eleven, when your friends take you, and guess what?" I wink at her.

"You intend to use those two hours?" She recites

"Exactly, your good at this aren't you?" I tilt my head and smirk at her,

I grab her waist and spin her, so her back was touching my stomach. Her arms are folded so I grabbed them and start to dance slowly, "Mmm Kat, I love you" she looks up at me, smiling "I know baby, I love you more!"

"That's not possible!"

"Yes it is!"

"No its not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No its not!"

She gives me the eye brow. I wasn't going to win that one so I grabbed her shoulders, and whispered into her ear "I'll prove it then" And I remove the bra and pants she wears to bed, resulting in me getting hard. "Mmm, okay then, I'll let you do that" And she climbs into the bathtub. I strip and quickly join her. "From now on. You're mine yes?" She nods and giggles. I force my lips onto hers; she reacts, pulling me in closer. I push her up onto the seat that protruded out of the side of the bath. "Mmm, that looks ready for munching on" I say as I shove my face into her pussy and I lick her. "Kat, you feel- you smell- so good" I say as I focus again on her lips, I felt as if we were on fire, Her tongue darted in and out, finally giving me entrance. I run my hands up and down her body, stopping at hips, then following the bone down to her pelvis. "Get off the step, and turn over. Now." I growl at her

Katniss' P.O.V

I like this Peeta, full of enthusiasm and control. I slide off the step and find myself on all fours, staring at my tits which were hanging down, I feel Peeta suddenly on me, His erect cock pocking me in the bum and suddenly he shoves it up there. "PEETA! OH MY GOD PEETA!"

"KAT SHUTUP! I'll punish you!"

I stop talking. I want to last longer this time. Soon, he is fully on top of me, his hands join mine, before he rests one on one of my breasts, he is playing with my nipple. God he's good at this. He quickly flips me over and quickly and furiously he shoves his dick in my pussy we were at such at an angle that he slips two fingers in as well, I don't know how, usually I am apparently 'so tight' All of a sudden, whilst I was thinking of our weeding, which was going to be in four hours, he pulls out and starts stroking, I have never seen him do that. And he cums all over my breasts. Telling me to lick it of whilst he watches. He must still be turned on as his dick is still erect.

Peeta's P.O.V

We have spent an hour and a half in the bathroom. "Kat, we have half an hour left" I say, obviously cocky, I am feeling great after being told my fiancé liked my aggressive behaviour. "Peeta. We will have sex once more as fiancé's and it will be slow." Kat decided. Slow it was, on the bed, then on the floor, then on the sofa and finally in the shower, just before she reached her orgasm, I stopped, letting her calm down before thrusting again. Two minutes to spare, she was dressed in some loosely fitting shorts and a vest top. Beautiful. There was a knock at the door. "See you at the alter baby" She nods, smiles at me and leaves.

Katniss' P.O.V

"Annie! Prim! Oh I'm so excited!"

We_ are _surprised! We expected you to be running away, screaming 'NOOOO! Not a dress!'" Prim jokes as Annie nods in agreement

"True story Kat" She confirms as we walk down the hall, turning left, right and down two flights of stairs until we got to my mums room. We tried to get rooms closer together but we couldn't, Peeta and I don't mind though, the people in the rooms next door left two days ago, it basically means we can make as much noise as possible.

"Mum!" I squeal as I run into her wide spread arms. "It's my wedding day!" I feel on a real high

"We all know Katniss! Someone's exited! She laughs at me. "Not even I was as excited as this!"

Prim and Annie sort out my hair, putting it into a simple braid which snakes down my neck, the way Peeta likes it whilst mum works on my makeup, I tell her not to much and she goes off on one, telling me she wished _she _didn't have to wear makeup and be pretty and I told her she was pretty, it ended up in us blubbering, crying about our lives. I finally announce I'm scared and the conversation turns to Peeta.

"Who's sorting Peeta out?" Mum asks, I'm pretty sure she knows but it's a subject to make conversation out of so I go with it.

"Erm, Rory," I look at Prim and she blushes, giving me the eyebrow Peeta does, "Rye, and Mr Mellark" I answer. "Mr Mellark was always close to his boys wasn't he?" Mum says as she squeezes my shoulders. "So, here it is!" Annie comments as she walks in with the green bag which holds my dress in.

"Come on Prim, let your mum and sister have some time" Annie says as she holds open the door, I squeeze her hand a smile up at her, "See you there little duck, I'll be the one in white" I joke as the door closes. I am reminded of the Hunger games I competed in, when she was scurried out by peace keepers. Tears form in my eyes "Oh mum, what am I doing?"

"You are marrying the man you love Katniss. That is what you're doing. Please, hold it together, for us. Me you and Prim, we'll be fine, we always were, we always will be. You'll be happy with Peeta. I know you will. He's a good boy. And I'm sure the sex is great".

I spit my water back in my glass.

"I'm sorry what?!"

"Don't play innocent with me! Come one, let's get the dress on, you're meant to be going in ten minutes!"

Reacting to what she is saying is hard, I'm sure my cheeks are burning a furious pink the sex?! She could comment on anything but she chooses the most awkward subject?!

**Right then! The wedding's finally going to happen! PHEW! I reckoned I needed a whole chapter for the actual event so, until next time!**

**P.S Katniss is on birth control- don't worry, pregnancy will be dealt with later! **

**P.P.S The first hunger games happened, but the quarter quell did not sorry for not explaining sooner!**

**Thank you for reading! Don't be afraid to review / follow/ favourite!**

**Hungergames10101 (three 1's two 0's)**


	5. Chapter 5

**WELL HELLO THERE! Welcome to chapter five! That's five chapters in how many days? Two? Three? Well, here we are! Chapter five awaits:**

_The wedding_

Katniss' P.O.V

The dress is beautiful. Its long white tail drapes down to the floor, the tail flicks out though, it looks like a flame, licking the floor. The girl on fire is still on fire. The top bit, is decorated with a frilly material, which sits nicely on my breasts. Showing a little cleavage, but not too much, wouldn't want Peeta getting anything hard on the alter. The frilly pattern is actually dandelions if you look closely, mine and Peeta's favourite flower. Then the eyes meet the middle bit, it hugs my figure nicely, showing off my flat stomach and my curvy hips. I love it. Then, on the hips, the dress goes out slightly, and is decorated in a satin bow, covering my pelvis. Then, the tail flicks back. It is perfect. Simple and perfect. Like Peeta. Except he isn't so simple. Just simply perfect. Mum has tears in her eyes. "Oh mum, don't cry" I say as I wipe the tear from her nose. "You'll ruin your make up!" She smiles softly at me and puts the last clip in my hair, "You look beautiful" She remarks. "Thank you mum. So do you." With that she pulls me into a hug. Enveloping me between her arms. "I want you to be happy." She whispers. "I am mum, I am."

The car is here five minutes later. I step in aided by the porters hand and I realise its Haymitch. "Haymitch! Oh haymitch!" I collapse into his arms "Hey Katniss! C'mon, we'll be late!" I sit there, on the back seat grinning, talking to him about the wedding and any plans we had. "Peeta wants to honeymoon in 11, I don't know though, he won't tell me, were going tomorrow morning." I say, bouncing my leg up and down. "That'd be nice, lots of fields to muck about in" And he winks at me, I blush, "Hamitch!" "what?! I'm only doing what I need to do! Oh, that reminds me, guess who's giving YOU away?" and he gives me a subtle hand gesture toward his face. "Oh Haymtich! Are you? Thankyou!" And fresh tears start to form. Luckily the drive only takes five minutes because Haymitch has me out of the car and is carefully wiping away my tears "Thank you" I whisper He places his chin on my head and takes my hand. We stay like that for two minutes "Come on Brave girl. Let's do this together." With that, we take the first step toward the church in district four.

Today's hot, there are no clouds in the sky and the birds are all out. The trees are a perfect shade for the party afterwards and my mind flashes back to when Peeta showed me the church four days ago, the tour was accompanied with passionate love making afterwards, behind the biggest tree, the one that leads down to the shallow, but fast flowing river. This place is desolate. We made a lot of noise and no one came, we saw no one, saw nothing. Just heard the birds and the wind, It was perfect. It _is_ perfect. Soon, we are at the marble steps, they are a salmon pink sort of colour, with black bits running through. I look up and see the impressive carvings of fish and fishermen. This place reminds me of Finn, it was so him I wouldn't be surprised if he told me he came from here to be honest- he just suits it here. Unfortunately he couldn't make it; he has come down with a terrible disease- again. Either that or he is ignoring us. I hope it's not the latter. Haymitch pushes the door open with his spare hand, which surprises me because it is a big. Two story high, solid oak door, with gargoyles facing me. As I step in I look up, my eyes meet the flowing staircases, one running up the centre of the building, at the first floor, two stair cases split off, one to the left and one to the right. We walk up to it. The smooth banisters had been polished especially for us. One foot after another on the deep red carpet found us place where it split. We took the left and I took a deep breath in. "Your fine Katniss. Fine. I've got you" Haymitch reassures me. I take a final look back; I see all the portraits of the district four victors, mayors, special occasions, festivals and other things like maps of all the villages. Haymitch reaches out, places his hand on the large. Steel knob of the door, he twists and slowly opens the door.

Peeta's P.O.V

I see the door slowly open, too slowly for my liking. Knowing that my wife- to- be is standing behind it, accompanied by Haymitch, our mentor for the games makes me grin like a cat, or how Kat says 'The Cheshire cat' I feel my palms get sweaty.

Then I see her.

I feel like fainting.

Somehow I stay stood up, a miracle as what is stood at the end of the room is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. My Katniss. In a wedding dress. Perfect. Just perfect.

She shyly looks at me, and the corners of her mouth are up-turned, she smiles sheepishly at me and I feel myself go a little hard. Shit. Not now. Please. She starts to walk towards me, in time with the music, but I don't notice the music. Just Kat. It's all about her today. Not me.

I wish my eyes could take pictures, if they could, I would be blinking one hundred times a second. Not that we need picture evidence. We have enough memories of us together. My eyes focus back. She is almost at the steps I am stood on. The white dress goes well with the dark red carpet. I play back what I have been practising, as I step down towards her. All eyes are on us. Or, on her as it should be. Everyone in the room is standing up, tears are falling down cheeks and hearts are pumping fast. My palms are still sweaty. I wipe them on my black trousers, hoping they do not leave marks. Before reaching out to where Haymitch was gesturing, he stopped me. Not physically. Verbally. "You better keep good care of her Peeta" His gruff voice told me. My eyes were still locked with Katniss' "I will" I managed to croak out before I start to well up. I see my brothers, they are grinning at me, joking around, pulling little kissy faces. I laugh at them under my breath; thank god they made me laugh. I was starting to worry I wouldn't be able to say anything due to the tears caught in my throat. That would be embarrassing.

Katniss' P.O.V

As soon as I walked in I saw him, our eyes locked and stayed like that for what seemed like eternity. I was missing him and he was in sight. My heart longed for him. My hands longed for his, my body longed of his skin against it. And I couldn't get to him any faster. Damn you slow music. Damn you.

I could see everyone's eyes trained on me, luckily we only invited forty people, any more and it would seem too many. Any less would have been too little. I can't get over how perfect it is. I caught Prims eye and she smiled at me, she's so sweet, her little- or not so little face beamed up at me and her hand was in Rory's. At least our family was still friends with one of the Hawthorne's, even if it was only Rory, he's a sweet guy. I am happy for Prim. Like she is for me. I look up at Peeta. I reach out to his hand whilst Haymitch says something about good care. I am still gazing into his eyes. They are so blue. So pure. So, Peeta...

Peeta's P.O.V

We step back up to where I was originally stood. The vicar tilts her head and smiles at both of us, me then Kat. To be honest the rest of the wedding went too fast. I roughly remember our vowels, I went first, explaining how we met, me chucking the bread to you, watching you as you collected that first dandelion of the season , then seeing you later day, with Prim collecting more. It ended with "Take this ring Katniss Everdeen, take it to show how much I love you." And she did. I placed it on her finger and she said her vowels, saying about how she didn't know about loving me as fast as I loved her but that it didn't matter because she loved me just the same. This made me cry. I don't have a ring. I don't want one, I think that it is best if just the woman has one, but that is just my preference and it took a lot of convincing to Kat. Luckily, she gave in to me. Her ring was simple, like the engagement ring, but with three, simple, square diamonds in the middle, not big at all. We chose it together, me and Kat, in district twelve, to show that we belong together, two simple, not perfect, but in love humans.

The vicar finally announces us man and wife and I pull katniss in for a hug and a kiss. She grips me tight and I place my hands round her back. It is so natural, even in front of our family and friends. But this kiss is still different. I wonder why. I rack my brain trying to figure out why it feels so different. Then I realise. It is because it's the first kiss we have shared as a married couple. We prise our lips off each other, realising there will be plenty of time for that later. "I love you" We whisper under our breaths as we walk back down the aisle, taking people's hands, smiling at loved ones. We smile at everybody, thanking them, before walking out the door and, down the stair case and finally, through the large oak door, into the car, a beautiful vintage Beatle, red, with no roof. On the back, what looks like In Ryes handwriting is a banner saying 'Just married' It's so typical of him. To finish the car of, it has been decorated with a white ribbon trailing down the side. It is driven again, by Haymitch. He is standing at the door, holding it open for Kat. "Thank you" I say to him as I help her onto her seat. "For everything." I finish. He knowingly nods and smiles, walking round the back of the car and getting in the driver's seat. We head of, away from our guests, knowing we will see them in a couple of hours. We give a quick last wave and the last flashes of the cameras go off before we head out of sight. We both sigh and relax a little.

Katniss' P.O.V

We arrive at our reception building; the hotel we are staying in's ball room. "Oh Peeta, its perfect" I say as I detach from his hands, I stretch my arms up and start to leap, "Everything's so perfect" Suddenly, Peeta's warm, comforting arms are back around me, his nose is nuzzled into my hair "You're perfect" He repeats as he spins me round, grabbing my tits "Not here Peeta, be patient. You'll get it tonight. I'll be back in ten minutes!" I mischievously told him, skipping off, heading towards my mother's room; she said that I needed to change, into the beautiful red dress. I unlocked her door, using the key card Haymitch handed me as we got out the car. I rushed over to her wardrobe, grabbing the green bag that holds it. Carefully, I unzip it, watching as the red satin unfolds, careful not to crease it. I slip out of my wedding dress and efficiently place it into the other green bag; I hang it up on the golden hangers. I slide into the red dress effortlessly. Looking at myself in the mirror I smile. Seeing the glide through my fingers was beautiful. It was beautiful. The top bit, covered my breasts nicely, with embroidered birds into the tummy area, then a simple end, the flowing material finishing just over my knees. Peeta's going to love this.

**Oh! So, our favourite couple is married! Yay! The reception will be in the next chapter and that is when the drama begins *DUN DUN DUN* so, thank you! The next chapter will be up soon, and don't forget whilst reading it that is the same day as the wedding! Any mistakes made, could you PM me about them? Thank you again!**

**Thank you for reading! Don't be afraid to review / follow/ favourite!**

**Hungergames10101 (three 1's two 0's)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Welcome to chapter 6! I hope you like it (especially the ending!)**

Katniss P.O.V

Well done! Having fun? Another drink? Enjoy yourself! Fancy some more food? All I could hear was people. It was past ten and the reception room was still full. I walked outside to where some more people stood. I seriously needed to find Peeta. And soon. Or the bathroom and some wet fingers were needed. I was thinking about tonight, how to impress Peeta when this attack of horniness came on. I was saying good night to everybody, whilst looking for him, eventually I found him and he was chatting to Madge and Madge's mum, "Peeta?!" he looked up quickly and his eyes fell on me. He said goodbye to Madge's mum and walked over to me, grinning "Thank god you turned up baby; I was worrying I was going to have to sort myself out in the bathroom!" He giggled. I laughed at him "Me too" I said. We headed to the door. Though just before we reached it, Al, Peeta's other brother stopped us. "Oh no you don't, don't think you can go and enjoy your selves in bed whilst me and your brother haven't embarrassed you" Peeta tried to object but realised it was pointless. We were going to have to stick it out. With that, Al shot round the side to grab the fork of his table and he raised his glass, chinking the fork and the champagne glass together. "Everybody!" He started. "We are here today to celebrate my little bro's, and now, my little sis." He looks at me and winks "Wedding! Thank god it has finally arrived! SO, before they head of to bed to enjoy themselves-" There were groans and laughter from some people, I could feel my face burning up. I cannot believe he just said that. He basically just told everyone in this damn room we are about to have sex. How dare he?! "Rye and I here thought we may have to have some words about him and Katniss' and where they started out. So, Rye would you care to start?" Al finished

"I sure would!" And he grinned at me. They are all so similar. Him, Al and Peeta, they are all the same at heart; Big kids.

"Well, it all started when Peeta was roughly four and a half. He had come back from his nursery and he said to our dad 'do you know what dad?' and my dad said 'what son'?' Peeta replied with 'I am going to marry Katniss Everdeen one day.'"

There were some 'awws' from the crowd.

Peeta was looking at me and I grinned back at him he held my waist and pulled me closer. He put his nose in my hair and muffled something I didn't hear. But I was intent on hearing more so I wrote a mental note to ask him what he said.

"And, well, where are we now?! Roughly nineteen years later, we are at Peeta and Katniss' weeding! What a rollercoaster it has been! With the games six years ago, Katniss and Peeta are as strong as anything. But, I think we all know the toughest thing Peeta has had to go through was the moments in his life when he thought he was going to lose the girl on fire. So, to the star crossed lovers of district twelve!" Everybody cheered.

I was feeling really happy. It felt like the alcohol had flushed out my system. This was good because I wanted to remember tonight.

Al started again, "So, thank you to Ms Everdeen," Everyone looked at mum, she blushed. "And to Mr Everdeen" Everyone looked at the sky and held their hands against their hearts. Al paused. "For creating the beautiful human being we all know as Katniss and thank you dad," Again, he paused. Looking at his dad, smiling. "For believing in little bro Peeta and little sis' Katniss." Once again, everyone raised their glasses and smiled. "Go on you two, go have fun" Al said, Peeta mumbled something and with one swift movement, he had my hand and held it up, showing everybody our thanks "See you in the morning!" He yells at where we came from and a series of "See you's!" Followed us.

Peeta's P.O.V

Finally, after a whole day or craving her I have got her. "We hello baby." I say as I push her against a wall, she pushes me away, running towards our room "Catch me if you can" She plays and I sprint after her. There's a considerable amount of space between us when she comes into view. She's fast. I speed up intending to waste no time. By the time we are at the room we are both out of breath.

We strip quickly. And I attack her mouth and she looks into my eyes. She wants more. I pick her up and lay her on the freshly made bed. I can't help but stare at her flawless body. She's so beautiful. I reach down to her face and she stands up, our bodies touching, my erection in plain view. I pull her into a kiss and our tongues mould into one, I wrap my arms around her hips and I playfully grab her bottom. She leant into my muscular chest and started to mindfully nibble on my nipples, I start to hump her, her hips start to move, they start to grind into me. I let my weight fall as we collapse onto the bed. Fulfilling each other's needs. I grab hold of her sides. Running my hands down her sides, then in between her thighs. Suddenly, I flip us over. So Kat is on top, in control. She carries on grinding her hips, in a steady rhythm. She has her hands on my torso. It is so sexy. She starts to lick my abs. "Kat-" I moan. She licks and nips at me until she gets to my balls, she takes on in each hand and starts to massage carefully and calmly. It is working wonders.

Katniss' P.O.V

Soft moans escape from his mouth as I massage his balls, carefully but quickly I slide my tongue around the base of his nine inch penis. Working my way up I place one finger on the top whilst licking the others. Once my fingers are wet I start to rub them around it. He is unable to form a complete sentence. "Kat!" I know he's ready. I place his tip in my mouth and the white liquid fills me up. I swallow just before he dives his tongue back in my mouth. That's weird. He tasting his own cum. I feel his body tense "Wha-" I can't finish my sentence before her has shoved two fingers in me.

"PEETA!" I stop myself as he palming me, thrusting harder and harder before I know it. I'm at my maximum. "Peeta" I mumble. He dives his tongue in, sucking softly. Using his teeth. Oh god. He's good.

He thrusts

Harder

With his tongue

I moan

His tongue is replaced with the tip of his penis

He enters slowly

I tell him faster

I plead him to go faster.

I am begging.

With a strong push

It's all the way in

My eyes start to water.

Like they did the first time

He thrusts his hips.

His hands are on my hips

His lips are on my lips

His penis is inside me.

His skin is against mine

He pushes my leg up, to a ninety degree angle

I scream his name

I pushes two fingers inside

He's about to pull out

I tell him I want to cum inside him

He agrees

We reach our climaxes together

And collapse together.

He grins at me

His erection already back in place.

I want to do more-

But I'm to tired

"Peeta" I start. "I can't"

He nods in agreement, but can't hide the annoyance.

But he knows were going to do it again.

Probably in a matter of hours.

"Fall asleep inside me" I ask

He nods

We fall asleep in each other's arms.

His penis inside me.

What a perfect end to our wedding day

"I love you he whispers." And he's asleep. Two hours later I am awoken by his erect penis poking me. It must have come out when he was thrashing. He's asleep. I look at it, under the covers, the whole length is standing up. Proudly. He moans out in his sleep, his voice full of need: "Delly."

**WELL WELL WELL! WHAT HAVE WE HERE?!Peeta is dreaming of Delly when he is hard and Katniss has just caught him! DUN DUN DUN! WHERE DO WE GO FROM NOW?! **

**Thank you for reading! Don't be afraid to review / follow/ favourite!**

**Hungergames10101 (three 1's two 0's)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter Seven! The one that you guys want to read so badly! Can I have some feed back on it afterwards?! Thank you! And again, Here we go: **

**Thank you for reading! Don't be afraid to review / follow/ favourite!**

**Hungergames10101 (three 1's two 0's)**

Katniss' P.O.V

"Delly?" I whisper, I replay what just happened, He was dreaming of Delly? On our wedding day? Was it because I had to stop? Because I was tired? Before I know it, a sob had risen from inside me "Peeta? Do you love Delly?" I whisper into the dark. He's still asleep. Even in the dark I can make out his jaw line and his heavily muscled shoulders. "Delly?" I ask painfully. I take the duvet off him and go to sleep on the sofa.

I manage to fall asleep what feels like two hours later, the duvet covered in tears and snot. "Delly?" I keep on crying out.

I am woken by Peeta's strong arms "Kat? What's wrong Kat? Are you in pain? Suddenly his face makes me feel like I want to punch something. "GO AWAY!" I scream, causing him to jump. But he stays. His strong, familiar arm around me. "What's wrong Kat?" He shushes me. I pull a large breath before I start to blubber again

Peeta's P.O.V

I wake up without the covers on, that's weird i noted. Then I noticed Kat wasn't in bed. I was about to call out for her until I saw the bundle of white linen on the sofa, why on earth is my wife sleeping on the sofa I ask myself, grinning when I say 'My wife' I keep on repeating it to myself 'My wife' I sing happily as I lift up the covers carefully, I peel back the pillow to see her calm face, but it is tear streaked. I hold her. "Kat? Whats's wrong Kat? Are you in pain? I shush her. Her eyes grow wide in fear. She suddenly screams at me. "GO AWAY!" she screams in my face, before she starts to cry again. I am momentarily caught off guard. "What's wrong Kat?" I continue; my arms still around her.

She blanks me. Again and again

What do I do?

She's never done this. Is it my fault? I ask myself over and over again. "What is it Kat?" I try, again "Are you regretting it? The marriage? Were fine Kat, I promi-" I stop. She has gone still. But she_ is_ tensing. "You're regretting it?" I softly whisper. She shakes her head. Thank god. What was wrong then?

I lean in to kiss her head and she shrinks away. "What is it Kat?" A bad dream? Was it what Al said last night? About the games? About losing each other? Because we're not going to lose one another Kat, I won't let it happen." Fresh tears start to form in her eyes. Have I got somewhere? She stands up, so do i. I embrace her for a hug. She brushes my arms away and walks towards the bathroom.

I figure she needs space so I get dressed and go down to the Gardens. "I'm going to the Gardens, feel free to join me Kat" I say as I hear the click of the lock fall into place.

I sit there. On the bench. Facing the perfect rows of hedging and the patches of Yellow dandelions .No, I say to myself. I can't just leave her. I stand up. "Hey bro!" Rye is behind me. "What's up man?" He pauses. Wondering what to say next. "Someone's got teary eyes..." I have just realised I started to cry. I could feel a single tear roll out of my eye, down my cheek, across to my nose and of, to the floor. "Hay fever" I dismiss. He gives me the eyebrow. Damn him. Why does he have to be so much like me? "Hay fever" He mimics. "Don't make me laugh" He comments. I storm off. "Someone got out of the wrong side of bed this morning" He throws at me, jokily. I huff and carry on walking. Sometimes he pisses me off. But he's back at me. Standing right in front of me. Demanding the story. So I start to tell him.

Katniss' P.O.V

Sitting on the toilet I wonder what to do. My tummy starts to ache. Not my period too. "Fuck you mother nature" I scream to anywhere... To anyone. I slide onto the floor, holding my head between my knees.I stay like that for at least five minutes.

Then, using all my energy, I reach out and get my phone out my bag. I scroll through my contacts until I get to Delly. I take a breath in. I am seething through my teeth. Trying to stop myself from throwing something at the wall I press 'Call Delly C.'

Ring Ring

Ring Ring

Ring Ring

Ring Ring

I bite my nails. Then stop.

Ring Ring

I hope she doesn't pick up.

"Hello?"

"Delly. It's Katniss." I was going to say 'how are you?' but that would be too kind.

"Oh Katniss! Hey! How are you! How have things been with Peeta? It's your wedding soon isn't it? Sorry I can't come! I would have loved to see Peeta get married to the love of his life." Bull shit. I think. She would love to come so she could steal him from me.

"Mm, it was yesterday. Look, I need to ask a question." I pause. I hear the end of the line cracking

"Sorry bout' that. Yep, you can ask me anything. Fire away." I wasn't asking for your permission bitch. I think.

"Did you and Peeta- ever erm... Have anything between you?" I hear her exhale deeply. She seems relived. Stupid innocent cow.

"What do you mean as in, relationships? No! We are. Sorry, _were_ very good friends. Peeta made it very clear he didn't want anyone but you Kat!" She called me Kat. The bitch. "Why?!"

I hear a gruff voice down the phone.

"Delly? Who's that?" She pauses- "Don't worry! Just my boyfriend." I hear him cough and laugh. I recognise that cough though. And that laugh. "Katniss. Why did you ask me about Peeta?"

I realise I have had my breath held. "Don't worry- but thank you!" I put the phone down. So, nothing happened between her and Peeta. She doesn't love him. She has her own boyfriend. I wan't to believe that about Peeta so badly. But I can't.

GALE?! I remember. Delly and GALE are going out? I would have thought he had better sense in girls than her. I wrinkle my nose at the thought of them. I hear Peeta cough from outside the door, and he softly knocks.

Peeta's P.O.V

I swipe my key card down wards. Ready to do what Rye told me to do. Don't give in. Get it out of her. Somehow. Any way you can.

I hear her voice from in the bathroom. She's talking to someone? In the bathroom. But she's on her phone I work out. "Delly? Who's that?" I hear her say.

Delly.

Delly Cartwright.

I hate her guts.

I can't believe I once called her a friend. I shudder

A friend I laugh inside my head.

A friend.

Then I remember. The dream I had about her last night. About Delly. It wasn't pleasant in the slightest. I can remember little snippets of the dream, like her. Walking in to me and Kat together. Then I shouted at her "Delly"

Oh shit.

I think.

I think I may have figured out why Kats pissed. And it is my fault. I am just hoping I did not scream _her_ name out in my sleep. Whilst having sex with my Kat.

Shit

Shit

Shit

Shit.

Me and Kat were having sex when Delly walked in. Sex. I must have moaned her name out in my sleep.

Fuck

Shit

Fuck

shit.

I cough.

Intentionally.

Then I follow with three knocks. "Kat? Let me in."

I hear her walk up to the door and put her hand on the handle. "That's it baby" I whisper. But she stops.

What happens next makes my heart stop:

I hear her collapse.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for taking so long! Here is chapter eight!**

"Kat?" I pause, putting my ear to the door I hear her breathing, heavily but shallowly. "Kat? Kat if you can hear me, Please, move out the way of the door. Kat?" I stand still. My brain is working overdrive. What has brought all this on? Just yesterday, at this time, I was being prep- talked by my dad and Rory. "Kat? Please... I need you Kat, don't do this to me!"

Somewhere from within her must have spurred some energy because I hear he put her hand on the tiled floor, and shuffle over. "Are you out of the way Kat?" I wait for an answer "Kat?"

"Yes."

"Are you able to unlock the door?"

"No."

Okay... What do I do? Kick it down? Wait for her to open it?

I decide to go for the first option. The white door is off one of its silver hinges in a minute of seconds and I am down to the floor with my Kat. She stares at me. She's not crying. She's not sad. Not upset, not anxious. Not angry. She's annoyed. And that's never good. She's looking at me still, in such a manner that shows she expects me to start talking. "Kat, I think I know why you're annoyed- It's nothing like you think." Her facial features lock into a gaze. "And what do I think Peeta?" She used my name. Oh dear... And she just gave me possibly the hardest question I have ever had to answer... "Erm," Not a good start. She's going to think I'm lying. "When I heard you on the phone to-"

"To?"

"Delly" I shudder inside. "My brain somehow decided to tell me about a dream I may have had last night.."

"WHERE YOU MOANED HER NAME OUT PEETA! YOU WERE ROCK HARD AND YOU MOANED 'DELLY' OUT. HOW AM I MEANT TO REACT TO MY HUSBAND DOING THAT? WHILST HE'S ASLEEP?" She looks hurt, really hurt.

I open my mouth to start to talk. "Save it Peeta. I'm going to stay with Annie for a couple of weeks when I get back. You can make your mind up about your feelings towards Delly then." She stands up. "KATNISS MELLARK. Sit back down right now" She doesn't. Instead, she walks through the hole in the wall I created and goes over to the bed. She sighs and lies down. I stand over her. "Let me explain!" She turns over and sighs again. Her hair looks so perfect I want to touch it. And her Back. And her bum, especially her legs. I want to fuck her. I need to get explaining.

"Fine, I'll explain anyway." I start. I can tell she's listening.

"Last night. We had sex. You needed to stop; yes I was a little upset. But I got on with it, and fell asleep with my gorgeous wife in my arms. My dream last night was not about having sex with _her _but _you_. Katniss. Did you actually think I would love another woman? It's always been you Kat, it always will be you! You know that! And about the moaning? We were doing it when she walked in. I wanted to make her jealous. Everyone knows in school she fancied me. She told me herself. So we carried on. And I must have shouted her name out, whilst moaning at you. There. There is my explanation of it all. All of it. Your choice whether to accept it and move on, or take the couple of week's holiday with Annie and you can decide then what you think of me. Your husband." I sigh. Relieved I had actually got it all out without her stopping me.

"Oh..." She whispered. She doesn't say anything else. No apology. No questions. Nothing. "I'm guessing your taking the two weeks with Annie?" I ask, hoping the answers no.

She nods. Damn her.

I realise my thought before, about fucking her has given me a bulge. She turns around, her head at that height and says something. Finally. And it's something I like "But before I go, I can sort that our if you like." I nod enthusiastically and she smirks. I reach down and lie on top of her. Putting my head on her breasts. I rip her shirt off along with her jeans, leaving her in her underwear. She bites her lip and I moan "You are so perfect" I say as I kiss her flat stomach. But I stop. I want to do this rough.

I order her to the middle of the bed where I put her arms behind her, underneath a pillow and I rip of my clothes, all of them. My cock standing to attention. Her eyes widen in shock. She's seen it a million times though. I put my hands on her perfect breasts and start to rub.

Katniss' P.O.V

I have no control of what he's doing to me. Peeta went to the bathroom cupboard to find something to tie my hands up with. He came back with some ribbon and got straight on with tying them up behind my back properly.

He kept pounding on my breasts. Harder and harder.

Peeta's P.O.V

I reach down, quite literally ripping the lace that she said were pants. More like a strip of material. It covered nothing. I didn't mind. I liked it like this. She hasn't shaved in a while. Perfect. I rubbed her wet pussy. I moved my body down and she tried to say something. "What?" I demand,

"You can't, I'm on my-" Like I give one if she's on her period. I stick my tongue in, making little figure of eights in between her folds. It was bliss. I went back to her mouth, forcing my bloody tongue in her mouth. She squirmed and I tightened my grip on her hips. I flip her around; her arms get stuck so I garb them. I have an idea. I flip her, once again back around and sit on her, so our private areas are at the same areas. I pull her hands down to her pussy and force her fingers in there. I raise her hands and watch as she sucks her fingers off. She's enjoying this too much. I grind into her hips. My erection hardening even more. She has her eyes closed, she is rocking slowly, to the rhythm.

Katniss' P.O.V

He suddenly shoves his 9" Cock into me. "FUCK!" I shout. "SHUT UP!" He shouts at me as he thrusts harder and harder. I feel tears form in my eyes. This is going to leave me sore for a couple of days. I join him, my hips going with him, in a fast rhythm. It's great.

Peeta's P.O.V

She's crying. Tears are forming in her grey eyes. I carry on. This is more like it. I put my tongue to her lips but they remain close. I force them open with my hands as I force my tongue down her throat. "God Kat." I grab her butt again and continue to thrust. I explode in her. "GAHHHH!" I shout. "FUCK!" I wanted to last longer. I slapped her bum. She smiled. Her hips are still going. "I'll untie you kat." She opens her eyes and nods. "But you've got to do something, in return for going with Annie..." She nods. "Play with yourself, make yourself cum." She's about to nod when I start to talk again. "Whilst I'm filming you. So I can watch it, when you're away. No one else will see it, just me. I promise." She nods and waits for me to grab my I-Phone. "Go" I order her.

She starts of by turning around and humping the bed. She stretches her legs out, then turns around. Her pussy is open and in full view of the camera. I release some cum. She starts to thrust the air. Up and down. Up and down. She slips one finger in. I am struggling to keep the camera still. She somehow manages to pound four fingers in. She slips them out and into her mouth, looking into the camera and licking each, individual finger separately. I am in heaven.

Katniss' P.O.V

I'll be doing that in the two weeks away. So it's good practise. Maybe some skype calls will be placed involving that sort of thing... anyway, I pick myself up of the bed, go into the bathroom and get changed. By the time I am out, Peeta has left. He has left a green posit note on the door. I find myself crying.

Remember, the door is always open for return.

Peeta

X

**Will update in two weeks! A bit less! Thankyou! **

**Thank you for reading! Don't be afraid to review / follow/ favourite!**

**Hungergames10101 (three 1's two 0's)**


	9. Chapter 9

Life is so dull without Kat here, four days in, twelve to go. I've been trying to take my mind of missing her by working in the bakery, but it is hard as Finnick, as lovely as he is, just isn't very good at serving customers.

"Hello!" He says to the old lady who has walked into my bakery.

The normal, practical procedure to serving a customer would consist of asking how they are, if they need any help, just small talk, making them feel welcome, like the place is friendly.

"Need any help?" He says, in a monotone voice. He must have realised he was being blunt as he suddenly becomes, exuberant, enjoyable, the little lady looks startled. "We have fresh bread! Made by no one other than Peeta Mellark himself!" He sort of sings/says. She has a look on her face, I'm not sure if its happiness or pure shock.

"Just erm, some of the bread at the front please." She says, quietly. "Sorry, what was that?" He attempts to crack a joke. Or at least I think he does.

"Did you say lead? Dear, I think you've come to the wrong shop, this is a bakery. The workshops are two streets down to the right dear. Want any help getting there?" He has a face of pure seriousness. I am shocked at his stupidity. He walks down the steps towards the woman. "I did not say LEAD but BREAD you fool. Just because I am an old woman, I do not need help getting TWO streets away thank you." And she slapped him, straight across the face. Leaving a bright red hand print. She stomps over to the door, as fast as her short, fat legs would carry her and slammed it shut. "Feel free to come back?" Finnick try's,

I am standing at the door way, from the kitchen to the shop front, my arms crossed, leaning slightly on the wall. Finn spins round and see's my expression. "I-I... it's just..." I just have to laugh at this one. His face. It's a classic. "It's fine Finn, really. Take the rest of the day off, I'm heading home anyways. oh, maybe go and get a hearing test in your free time." He nods, sheepishly. "Thanks Peet, I'm sorry."

"You will be if you call me Peet again."

"Oh! Scary! I think I would feel threatened if your wife said that to me, but you? Pfft!" my face drops. "Oh shit, sorry Peeta, I'm sorry. Look, I'll be going now, see you tomorrow!"

"Don't bother Finn, I won't open till' she's back," I say to him

"Okay Peeta, whatever you say, if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask!"

I mumble at him and he's gone. How could he bring that up? He knows it's a fragile subject!

*Back at Peeta's house*

I stomp over to my laptop to check if Kat's on skype.

She's not.

It puts me in an even worse mood as I walk over to the kitchen area and click on the kettle. Half a minute later it's ready, I grab some tea bags from the kitchen cupboard and shove one in the mug I just cleaned. I pour the steaming water in the mug and the steam burns my wrist. "Shit Peeta! What was that for?!" I say to myself.

Suddenly, my message tone plays. I practically sprint over to the laptop as I see the message Kat has sent me:

**Sent by: Katniss Mellark**

** At: 14:33**

**Up for a skype call? I need to talk to you about something.**

**Sent by: Peeta Mellark**

**At: 14:34**

**Sure, hang on, I'll call you!**

**Sent by: Katniss Mellark**

**At: 14:34**

**Waiting! J**

I call her, and wait. A crackling picture appears of Kat's face. God she's perfect.

"Hello?" I try. Hoping the sound works.

"Heyy!" Her voice makes me melt. I just wish it wasn't over the internet.

"What did you need to tell me?" I ask, anxiously.

"Erm, would you mind me coming back in three days? So I've been away for a week? Is that okay?"

Bloody hell. That's better than_ Ok _"Yes! Oh Kat! YESSSS!" I do a little celebration dance over the camera which earns a giggle.

"Looks like you are still bad at dancing!" She laughs.

"Have you got all the tickets ready to return then?" I ask, through her laughing.

"Erm, yeah... My ticket says I can come back whenever, what ever time." She tells me.

"Come back today then!" I plead

"Peeta..."

"please? I am sexually deprived." I joke. She bursts out laughing.

"Watch the bloody video we made then." She reminds me. I totally forgot about that. But I chose to lie anyway.

"I have, too many times! It's getting to the point I have watched it a little too many times!" I say, hoping she won't see through my lie

"Well Mr Mellark. Would you like a sneaky preview?!" I nod like a little child.

She lifts up her top, revealing the lacy bra, it covers practically nothing. And starts to play with her nipples. I pull down my trousers and stroke my already erect dick. "Fuck Kat! Look what you've done now!" I say as I buck my hips, giving her a clear view of it, underneath my boxers. "Take them off" She says seductively. I don't hesitate to follow her orders. Tackling them off my legs I start to stroke harder and harder. I see her take her bra off. She stands up, walking backwards so I can see everything, she has stripped off her trousers and pants and has started to masturbate "Woahh" I moan. "Want to... reach... cum.. together" I just manage to pant out as she starts to rub faster. She nods and squeals. "I'm nearly there!" She tells me. We somehow, both release our juices together. Hers drip down her legs, mine squirt down mine, nearly reaching the laptop. "Katniss?" The voice comes from outside her door. Her face turns panic stricken "Erm, hang on Annie!" Im just going to take a quick shower and I'll be down," She explains, hopefully deterring Annie from walking in the room. But the handle turns and she walks in. I watch her reaction of Kat naked, dripping in her own cum, I see her face flip from Katniss to me, an back to Katniss.

"Wait... You two just had 'Skype sex?! Whatever next?!" She laughs as she slowly and awkwardly shuts the door behind her.

"I look at the door and back to Kat, standing there. Naked. In full view. We both burst out laughing. "Skype sex!" I snort. I love seeing Kat laugh. It's beautiful. Perfect, like her. "I better go Peeta, I'll go and explain our plans. See you in three days! Better be at the station! I'll be expecting you!" And she presses end call. I suppose I better go and shower. I am pretty covered.

Sorry for the late update! How you feeling about Katniss coming back seven days early? What do you think should happen? I'm open to any suggestions!

**Thank you for reading! Don't be afraid to review / follow/ favourite!**

**Hungergames10101 (three 1's two 0's)**


End file.
